Ryo's WOW account is deleted
by A 1970 Corvette
Summary: Ryo's favorite game, WOW, was deleted by Bakura. What will he do once he finds out? I don't own anything mentioned in the story.  R&R and all that jazz


This was just an idea I got from watching YGO season zero. I was like, "Heheheh, imagine is Bakura went and deleted his WOW account." Then I could NOT get it out of my head. Oh yeah, Ryo questions Atem's sexuality. Don't ask why. Just imagine Atem called Ryo a "girly albino creampuff".

The first thing Ryo heard when he walked through door was: "WHAT? I AM SURE I SHOT THAT GUY!" He didn't need to be a detective to know that Bakura had actually started playing Modern Warfare. The hikari was pretty glad that his yami was distracted; else he would notice he was late. Which would be bad. Knowing how late he was, he knew he would have to make dinner for his rather demanding yami. As bad as it was having to share a house with Bakura, he knew it could be worse. Like having to eat a box of tacks and then sell his soul to Bill O'Reily or watching Spider-Man 3. Ryo shivered just at the thought of either of those.

About an hour later, Ryo had finished making dinner and called for Bakura (over his obscenities) to come to dinner. After waiting for a while, he decided to walk into his yami's room.

"Food's ready," Ryo almost shouted because of the surround sound being put at the highest possible setting without causing a tectonic disturbance.

"When did you get here?" Bakura said as he turned off the television he had been so recently shouting at.

"When you were destroying your hearing and voice," replied the teen.

Bakura just grunted and went to the table, while his hikari brought the food. Upon seeing the steak (for him) and the salad (for Ryo), he said in a joking tone, "When will you eat food for a real man? Oh wait, you are not a man." and then laughed like a madman. The only thing Ryo could think of is: _Why haven't I thrown him out yet?_ He pondered that as he ate his salad quietly. Bakura, however, ate his steak in the same way a lion would, and by the time he was done there was some serious cleaning to be done. _More to do_, Ryo thought, _oh joy._

Deciding to break the silence, Ryo inquired, "What did you do today?"

"Trying to play that horrible excuse for a game," he said, as if he didn't want to talk about it.

"Why were you still playing it then?"

"I… …I don't know," Bakura's voice trailing off. _Why did I keep playing?_ He thought to himself.

"What an interesting day. Did you do anything else?" Ryo replied while he picked up the dishes and brought them to the sink.

"I went on your computer," the yami said, "And deleted that game you are obsessed with, what was it? War of WorldCraft?"

"I heard that the Pharaoh was straight," Ryo replied sarcastically. "You don't even know the password."

"Perhaps you should go check if you don't believe me," Bakura replied in a serious tone.

Ryo went pale (paler than usual) and ran to his room. A minute later, Bakura heard a scream, and Ryo was running towards him. "YOU SON OF A *expletive*!" he yelled, and tackled his yami to the floor. Bakura, however, threw him off and started repeatedly punching Ryo.

"Stop! STOP! Uncle!" Ryo yelled as Bakura let go of him. Ryo rubbed his cheek where Bakura had punched him, wincing as he put pressure on it.

"Are you done nerd-raging?" Bakura taunted, earning a growl from Ryo. "Or do I have to knock you unconscious?"

"Two can play at that game, 'Kura," Ryo said through clenched teeth.

The use of the nickname "'Kura" was enough to make Bakura lash out in rage at his hikari. "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER USE THAT NAME!" His face red with anger, he tried to grab Ryo, but the teen dodged his hands and ran into Bakura's room.

Bakura raced to his room to see his hikari taking the hard drive out of the Xbox. "Don't you dare do anything to the game-box, or I swear to Ra I will rip out your intestines and strangle you with them," he said, trying to sound threatening although he was really terrified of what Ryo could do at the moment.

"Oh, this? You want this hard drive?" Ryo teased, waving the hard drive around.

Bakura had seen enough. He lunged at the white-haired teen, but he tripped and hit his head on a bedpost. He hit the ground face-down, not moving.

Ryo almost laughed. Almost. He didn't because Bakura didn't get up. He didn't punch Ryo. He didn't insult Ryo. He didn't rip out Ryo's intestines and strangle him with them. He just lay there on the ground, not moving. Ryo's gaze softened and he offered a hand, "You okay, Bakura?"

His question was answered when Bakura took his hand and flung him into the hallway. "Wow, you are really soft! You wouldn't last a second in Egypt!" He laughed. In the process of being flung into the hallway, Ryo lost his grip on the hard drive, and it flew out of his hand, skittering into the bathroom. Hikari's and yami's eyes met for a second, and then they both jumped for the piece of electronic storage. Ryo got to it first, and quickly closed and locked the bathroom door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Bakura screamed, pounding on the bathroom door.

"It's game time, Bakura," said Ryo.

"What?" the yami said, confused.

"The rules are simple. You give me a reason why it was a good idea to delete my World of Warcraft account, and I won't smash this hard drive into pieces," replied the hikari.

"Fine, I'll play your stupid little game," Bakura sighed.

"Get on with it then," said Ryo impatiently.

"It was ruining your social life,"

"What social life?"

"Erm… …That game is horrible?"

"Opinion."

"I'll kill you!"

"My fangirls will avenge me."

"You could get a job?"

"Says the man who sits in someone else's house and plays games all day,"

"The prongs on the Senen Ring are really sharp?"

"You already did that a while ago, don't you remember?"

"You could pick up chicks?"

"I'll be sure to tell them that I have a 3,000 year old spirit, who nearly destroyed the world, living with me."

"You could be doing something like reading?"

"Sure, I heard that those tendershipping stories are pretty popular nowadays."

"I'm lonely?"

"I'll be sure to tell the tendershipping people that you are lonely without me."

Bakura kept coming up with answers, and Ryo kept shooting them down. _This is awesome, _Ryo thought, _For once I have Bakura at my mercy._ It was obvious that Bakura had run out of answers when he said "I can't put your friends' souls inside of a virtual character."

After a particularly long silence, Ryo asked, "Are you going to forfeit?"

"Okay, I give up. Don't destroy the game-thingy! I'll make a deal with you! I forfeit, and you pick a punishment. Is that good?" Bakura pleaded.

Ryo agreed and unlocked the door. "I have decided the penalty. You, Bakura, Will have to eat a vegetarian diet for the rest of the week!"

This time Bakura grew pale, and then yelled, "FFFFFUUUUUUUUU"

Alternate ending below! Not for the people that will be scarred by something that happened in a crappy fanfic!

Ryo agreed and unlocked the door. "I have decided the-" his statement was cut short by a fist slamming into his face. Ryo was thrown back by the force of the punch and then Bakura jumped on the teen and proceeded to beat the British out of Ryo.

"Make me look stupid, will you? Then expect me to uphold your demands? Not going to happen!" Bakura screamed while throttling Ryo. After a while, Bakura stood up and wiped the blood from his fists. "Hmm. Violence does solve things." He said as he took the hard drive from the now unconscious Ryo.

I hope that wasn't too bad for you guys. Not much to say here, except there were a lot of references in this. If you get them all, you get a cookie and a box of mudkipz! Also, don't flame me because Bakura beat the blam! out of Ryo. Those two are my favorite characters, but I don't like they idea of them being, how can I say this nicely, GHEYYYY. That being said, Rate and review, etc.


End file.
